


Someday out of the blue

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, JJ Feild - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackfic from a prompt: blue paint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday out of the blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosebudwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/gifts).



The day she bumped into him in B&Q was a day she would always remember as the day her life changed. How could she know that from that one simple can of paint, she would be transported to a world of Hollywood stars, sex and paint rollers…

 

Since Lynn had been able to think she had been working with her hands. It started with helping her Granddad in his little shack, watching him building bird houses and toys for her and her many cousins. In school her classmates paid her for finishing their scarves or other “Art and Crafts” projects. To everybody’s surprise she became an accountant, but in her free time she loved to build furniture, make pottery or help out anybody who needed something repaired.   
Her latest project was a set of bedside tables for her best friend. She only needed the right blue paint to finish them, a shade called “Oxford Blue”. She knew that it would fit perfectly into Linda’s bedroom. Walking through the store, she quickly found the right isle “Wood Colours”. Normally her local B&Q was stacked quite well, but when she found the right colour only one can was left.   
“It should be enough,” she thought and grabbed for it - just to be shouldered away. With a yelp she managed to steady herself.   
“Oh, I’m so sorry,” came a male voice from the side. She looked up and all words were lost for her. In front of her, holding the can of paint was JJ Felid, smiling apologetically. Lynn stared up at him, trying to form coherent thoughts, but nothing came. His smile faltered and he looked at her with concern.   
“Is everything okay, Miss? I didn’t see you there… are you hurt?”   
“You look so different in normal clothes,” Lynn sputtered, the first thing that came to her clouded mind. It was true she had only seen him in period clothing so far, but… what a thing to say. Turning bright red she looked away from him, only to see his cart full with cans of paint - all of them Oxford blue. He laughed softly and put the last can on top of his pile, reaching out to pat her shoulder.   
“You stole my paint!” Lynn exclaimed just as his hand softly landed on her shoulder. He snatched it back as if burned.   
“Pardon me?”  
“Pardon you? What do you need all this paint for?” Lynn demanded angrily. Suddenly black spots danced before her eyes and she felt as if the ground beneath her feet had vanished.   
When she came to, she sat on the floor next to the paint, with the actor fussing around, aided by a store employee whose name tag identified him as “Joe”.   
“Do you want something to drink?” JJ asked in a concerned voice.   
“Yes, thank you,” Lynn murmured and gratefully took the plastic cup he offered.   
“Is everything okay?"Joe asked and Lynn nodded her head.   
"I didn’t have breakfast yet and I always faint when I make a fool of myself,” she answered and earned an amused chuckle from JJ.   
“Shall I call a doctor?” Joe, still hovering asked, probably concerned that the store might get into a law suit.   
“No, it’s fine, really,” Lynn insisted and JJ turned to the other man.   
“I’ll make sure she gets home safely, don’t worry, mate.”  
Lynn was surprised at this, but had to smile. When the other man had left, JJ offered her his hand to help her up.   
“Are you steady enough?” he asked, holding her elbow. She had to take a deep breath, but smiled bravely.   
“Yes, thank you. I’m okay, really, it was just a dizzy spell.”  
“There’s a café across the parking lot, may I invite you to a coffee?” he asked and for a moment Lynn felt as if she couldn’t breathe.   
“That would be lovely, but… there’s still the matter with the paint,” she heard herself say. Was she crazy? Was she really declining this gorgeous man’s invitation?   
He laughed and shrugged.   
“I have a really important DIY project and I need all those,” he said and smiled disarmingly.   
Lynn felt herself sway, but shook her head.   
“I need at least one can, better two, it’s for a gift,” she insisted.   
JJ looked at his pile. To be fair it was just six cans, but that was all the store had in stock. He sighed.   
“What do you need that colour for?” Lynn asked, only realizing belatedly how rude it was. To her surprise the actor turned bright red.   
“It’s for a project and I’m late with is at it is,” he stammered and Lynn raised an eyebrow.   
“And it has to be that shade of blue?” she asked.   
“Yes, the bo… there’s something else in that exact shade and it needs to fit.”  
Lynn slumped her shoulders.   
“Well, I could always drive to Kendal,” she sighed, not looking forward to drive 25 miles just for two cans of paint.   
“Oh, no. See, I can’t tell you the details, but maybe you can help me… I’ll tell you about my project over a coffee and maybe you’ll find a way for me to save paint, so I can give you what you need?”  
His voice dropped on the last part of the sentence and Lynn blushed. He cleared his throat and murmured: “That came out wrong.”  
“Well, okay. Let’s have a coffee,” Lynn agreed and her heart beat faster when she saw his happy smile.   
He paid for the paint and loaded it up into a big SUV. Leading her to the café he asked:   
“Since you seem to know me, would you tell me your name?”  
“It’s Lynn,” she replied and smiled.   
“Nice to meet you, Lynn.”  
They sat down at a table in the back of the café, ordered their drinks and pancakes. JJ smiled wryly and said: “I can actually need any help I can get. MeI and a few friends have this silly tradition - meeting up and each one doing an art project. It’s always here, in a holiday home of one of the guys and this year I decided to paint a whole room.”  
Lynn nodded and made the appropriate “I’m listening”-noise.   
“Well, I have five more days and I feel a bit overwhelmed. The room isn’t even that big, but…” he sighed and looked at her helplessly.   
“Well, first thing: you have the wrong paint. It’s really not just because I want it, but for painting a whole room, I’d choose another paint. Something that dries faster for example. I planned to let the things I wanted to paint with that colour stay outside for at least a week so all fumes go away.”  
JJ looked at her, surprised.   
“Wow. I didn’t know that. See? You already helped me!” he beamed at her.   
“Now, what’s the next step of your project?” she asked, stirring sugar into her cup.   
“Well,” he actually blushed again and grinned nervously. “It’s some kind of trick.”  
She raised her eyebrows and nodded, urging him to go on.  
“I planned to paint myself with body paint and hide in the room,” he said, looking intently into his coffee after he finished.   
Lynn tried to keep a straight face, but had to giggle.   
“So, that’s why you need that exact shade?” she asked. He nodded.   
“And you’re doing this every year?”  
He laughed.   
“Well, nearly every year. It started as a prank, with me being roped into playing a painter for a prank Chris was doing and somehow it turned into this. We go on holidays together for two weeks, everybody does his arts project and then each has a little presentation, telling bullshit about what he did and then unveiling it to the others.” He grinned. “In the end one is voted best and gets to pay for drinks.”  
Lynn nodded. “Sounds like fun, but you realize that your plan has another fault, right?”  
He looked at her surprised.   
“Well, if you have to present it, how do you plan on staying hidden in the room?”  
He leaned back and laughed.   
“I actually didn’t think so far. I guess I have to think of something else.” Suddenly his look became shrewd. “Or somebody else has to hide…”   
“That would work, yes,” Lynn agreed. “You could talk to them and the other person just stands there..”  
“That opens completely new ways to do stuff. Would you help me?” JJ was excited now.   
“Sure, I could help you paint and…” Lynn agreed eagerly. When she saw JJ’s face her voice broke. In a whisper she asked: “You mean the body paint part?”  
JJ smiled winningly. "Would you?“  
In a flash of recklessness Lynn offered him her hand.   
"I will.”   
He shook her hand and Lynn gulped. What had she just done?

Five days later Lynn stood in a room painted in Oxford blue, naked except for her knickers, covered in Oxford blue body paint. JJ had done most of the painting and she had to admit that it had been a very sexy experience. Now she just had to wait for him and his friends, standing perfectly still in a dark corner of the room.   
She heard voices outside the door and closed her eyes, breathing shallowly. She heard the door open and tried to calm herself. This was an art installation. She wasn’t really naked, she was covered in paint.   
“And now for my part of the project,” JJ said.   
“Move mate, I want to see something,” another voice said. Lynn had to keep herself from gasping. She knew that voice, slightly nasal, distinguished, very British. One of JJ’s mates was none other than Benedict Cumberbatch. “Steady, girl,” she thought. It was still just an art installation.   
“My, you’re eager today, Ben,” another voice came. Another voice she knew very well. Dark, silky, Tom Hiddleston. She felt her knees go weak, but steadied herself.   
“It’s the first project, that’s always exciting,” joked a fourth voice. American, boyish and yet with a manly timbre. Chris was Chris Evans. “Don’t faint now,” Lynn told herself.   
“Blue.” Tom nodded and smiled.   
“Nice.” Ben appreciated it.   
“Did you use a ¾ inch?” Chris, the ever technical, asked.   
“Yeah, better for edging.” JJ stood back, proud of his work.  
Lynn snorted. Not only from the double entendre, but also because they were obviously still admiring the freacking door, when the whole room was blue.   
“Nothing,” JJ said quickly and she heard the footsteps of the men entering the room.   
“Wow, everything’s blue,” Chris said, sounding astonished.   
“Is that your project?” Ben asked, sounding critical.   
“You haven’t seen everything yet,” JJ answered smugly. “Music!”  
Slowly Lynn bowed down, pressing “Start” on the Ipod that was hidden behind a box that was painted just like the room. Music filled the room.   
“‘The Blue Dabnube’, how fitting,” Tom observed appreciatingly.   
Through her lashes Lynn saw JJ step into the middle of the room, which was her cue. She walked over, trying to be as silent as possible, but the eagle-eyes Chris noticed her.   
“Woha, a smurfette,” he exclaimed and JJ shot him a dirty look.   
JJ took Lynn’s hand and they started to waltz together. She tried not to think of her nakedness, the other men watching them or how good JJ’s hand felt at the small of her back.   
When JJ’s back was to the other men, she opened the zip of his hoodie and slipped dit off his shoulders, revealing him being painted just as she was, making his torso seem to vanish.   
“Ahh,” Tom applauded.   
Another few twirls and JJ tore off his tracksuit bottoms, which opened at the sides. His legs were just as blue, making now only his head and shoes visible in the room.   
The others applauded and JJ grinned at Lynn. With a flourish he twirled her around and they finished with a bow.   
“That’s actually very clever,” Tom complimented and Ben nodded.   
“I was skeptical, but that is an awesome effect,” he agreed.   
Chris came over and patted JJ on the back. “Great show! But won’t you introduce your lady friend to us?”  
Lynn blushed when JJ made introductions, suddenly very shy. The men were all very polite and friendly, but at the same time she was very aware of her nakedness and how close JJ stood to her, his hip bumping hers. And he was just as naked as she was.   
“So, I hope that you liked the installation, but I need to get this paint off of me,” she excused herself after a while, not sure how long she’d be able to survive in the middle of these gorgeous men.   
“Oh wait, Lynn, I have a special oil that gets the colour off, better,” JJ held her back.   
“And I would love to help you,” Chris offered, licking his lips suggestively. Before Lynn could react, Tom agreed.   
“I think that is the least we can do. I’ll help JJ with the hard to reach spots,” he said and grinned.   
“Then let us lead the lady to the bathroom,” Ben suggested and before Lynn knew what had happened she found herself in a big bathroom, with a gigantic tub and a big shower, clearly designed for more than one person to use.   
“I’m sure I can get it off myself,” Lynn murmured, feeling a shiver run down her back when Chris whispered into her ear: “Yes, but I would love to get you off…”  
Again she decided to forget all shyness and be brave and nodded at him. He led her to the bathtub and asked her to sit down on the rim. JJ took place on the opposite side. Ben brought over a bottle of oil and seated himself on a chair, grinning and watching them.   
As Tom stepped behind JJ, Chris was behind her. She heard him squeeze oil into his hand, before he handed the bottle to Tom, who did the same. Gently Chris started to rub the oil on her back, over her shoulders and down her arms. Tom mirrored his actions with JJ. Lynn bit her lip, not sure where to look. She saw herself in the mirror on the opposite wall, JJ and Tom just opposite herself and Chris and Ben to the right, watching all of them.   
“Close your eyes, darling and enjoy it,” Chris whispered into her ear and rubbed oil over her belly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his large, warm hands on her skin. His fingers ghosted over her breasts and her neck, smearing more oil on her skin. She opened her eyes and saw Tom leaning down to kiss JJ, a picture so sexy, she couldn’t keep from moaning. It had a slightly incestuous touch seeing these men who resembled each other so much kissing and it was the hottest thing she had ever watched.   
Tom broke the kiss and grinned at her before he continued lathering up JJ in oil. Chris asked her to stand up and turn around and softly applied oil to her face and hair. Then he sank down to his knees and covered her legs and feet.   
“Careful now, it’s getting slippery!” he said and grinned up at her.   
He helped her turn again and massaged her legs, slowly moving up to her ass. His fingers began to knead more forcefully there and she couldn’t help from moaning again. He slowly pushed down her knickers, revealing unpainted skin. With a smack to her ass, he stood up again.   
“I think the next part is better handled in the shower,” he said and carefully lead her there, telling her not to worry about the towels on the floor getting blue. He entered the shower together with her and wiggled his eyebrows at her.   
“Hm, could you find a place for us, too?” Tom asked, JJ in tow.   
“Only if you strip, too,” Lynn heard herself say and was rewarded with a broad grin from the men.   
“As the lady commands,” Tom said and soon, he was just as naked as she was, just like Chris. JJ got rid of his underwear and the all filled into the big shower. Ben wandered closer and shrugged as she extended her hand to him. With a few movements he was naked too and it was getting really crowded inside the shower. Not that anybody minded. Chris started the water and massaged it into her hair, while Ben carefully cleaned her face, pressing kisses to every bit of skin that was relieved of blue colour. Tom cleaned JJ and there was a constant movement between the five of them, rubbing against each other, hands wandering over skin, no matter if blue or not.   
Soon Lynn lost all sense of direction, with Chris massaging her breast, while Ben was kissing her deeply. Her hands found JJ’s cock, stroking it, while somebody’s hands caressed her butt. She saw Tom kissing JJ’s neck, winking at her, while blue water swirled around her feet.   
After much groping and kissing, finally the water ran clear and Ben decided they should continue elsewhere.   
Covered in towels the quintet walked through the house into a big bedroom. The bed was more than king sized and Lynn squealed with delight.   
“I need to taste her, "Tom announced and lead her to the bed. She lay down in the middle and he settled between her legs.   
"Only if I get your ass,” JJ demanded, which Tom only answered with another grin.   
Ben and Chris settled to the left and right of her, teasing her breasts and kissing her while Tom licked the inside of her thighs. Behind him, JJ lubed up his cock, giving Lynn a spectacular view. Before she knew what happened, she felt Tom’s tongue on her pussy, licking over her labia. JJ leaned over him and slowly rubbed against the other man’s ass, making Tom groan into her. Ben playfully bit her right nipple, while Chris kissed her neck, fueling her with sensory overload. One cock in each hand, she tried to concentrate on stroking the men, but Tom’s tongue was making it hard for her to think. He mimicked JJ’s slow motions with his tongue inside her, his hands kneading her ass. She felt the moment JJ slipped his cock into Tom’s ass, feeling Tom’s moan vibrate through her whole body.   
“This is too much,” she groaned and heard Ben chuckle.   
“This is nothing yet,” he growled into her ear.   
While Tom sucked on her clit, Ben moved to kneel over her, placing his cock on her waiting mouth. She licked over the tip and grinned wickedly at him. Slowly he eased down, while she sucked his cock into her mouth. She could still feel Chris’s hands all over her body, Tom’s lips on her pussy, while Ben’s salty taste filled her mouth.   
Behind Ben’s back JJ groaned deeply, coming inside Tom. Tom’s gmoaning send her over the edge, making her scream around Ben’s cock. Tom ands JJ sank down next to her, spooning. She reached for Tom’s cock, beginning to stroke it, while she suddenly felt Chris’ rubbing over her clit. Just as Ben spilled into her mouth, Chris buried himself in her, hilt deep. Ben sank down to her other side, playing with her tits, while Chris began pounding into her.   
Later she couldn’t remember if Tom came first on her tits, or Chris inside her or if it was Ben again. The whole day was a swirl of teasing, kissing, sucking and sex.   
In the evening she found herself in a heap of limbs, men dozing around her. She looked to the side and saw Tom grinning at her.   
“I say, you should be a fixture in each of our art installations,” he whispered and kissed her brow.   
“So I’m the winner?” she grinned and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
